The Beautiful Girl (Gumball and Penny's Feelings)
by FanBoy752
Summary: This Character's Feelings Story is what fans are requesting, Gumball and Penny. When Gumball saw the accident about Penny Fitzgerald, he became depressed about not seeing her again at school. But when a new girl goes to Elmore Junior High, Gumball meets her. GumballxPenny, GumballxOC, and minor on DarwinxCarrie and CarmenxAlan. K Plus for Mild Violence and Language.
1. The Dream: Extended Ending

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**The Beautiful Girl (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Original Title: The Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Main Characters**: Gumball and Penny

**Supporting Characters**: Darwin

**Setting**: After The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2) within the **Real Ending** with the events of 'The Dream and The Storm' mentioned

**Summary**: This Character's Feelings Story is what fans are requesting, Gumball and Penny. When Gumball saw the accident about penny Fitzgerald, he became depressed about not seeing her again at school. But when a girl goes to Elmore Junior High, Gumball meets her that barely looks like Penny.

**Note**: This Chapter contains spoilers from The Amazing World of Gumball 'The Dream and The Storm'. The Storm is yet TBA in USA, The Dream will be on June 26 in USA. Skip this chapter to **Chapter 2: Hanging Out at the Park** to avoid spoilers.

**Chapter 1: The Dream (Extended Ending)**

-The Watterson House, 3:10PM-

After Darwin kissed Penny in Gumball's Dream, who turns out to be Sussie, Darwin screamed to wake themselves up. After they're back to reality, Gumball seemed to laugh humorously as he made him kiss Sussie

"Why did you make me kiss Sussie?" Darwin angrily asked as he has the chinikin on his head, wiping his tongue "I don't wanna kiss off my tongue" as he kept doing that, Gumball comforted him

"Get over it, dude. It's just a dream" after hearing what he'd said, he then sternly looked at him

-End of The Dream-

"What?" Gumball realized about the stern look, he apologized anyway "Fine, forgive me for all of this happened"

"Apology accepted" Darwin turned down to politeness smile "At least, you did the right thing, Gumball. I will never kiss Sussie in my life"

"Yeah, I know" Gumball replied as they laughed together for their misadventure a happy ending

"Dude, did you forget one thing?" Darwin asked to Gumball about an accident

"Oh gosh, I do" Gumball then realized because he hurt Penny Fitzgerald by eating her a blueberry cupcake "I have to apologize Penny about the cupcake accident"

"Go for it, dude" Darwin encouraged as they remove the tinfoil pipe from them which they used to connect their dreams "She'll understand you didn't mean it"

-The Fitzgerald House, 3:15PM-

At the Fitzgerald House, Gumball rings the doorbell as Penny opens the door with a pack full of ice cubes on her head. Gumball noticed her being hurt and he tried to be honest to her

"Hey, Penny" Gumball nervously greeted to her

"Hello, Gumball" Penny greeted nervously, but she clutched her head because of the allergy after-effect "My head hurts"

"I don't know if I'm too late to say this" Gumball spoke while she listened

"About what?" Penny asked normally

"I'm sorry about forcing you to eat the blueberry cupcake" Gumball apologized about the accident

"It's okay" Penny forgave him simply "I know you didn't mean it, you just didn't know I'm allergic to blueberries"

"Sure..." Gumball accepted her forgiveness as he asked "But is it painful, hinted by your head?"

"Yeah, it hurts after the allergy wears out" Penny slowly got paralyzed as she said "Let's make up a little while you're here" as they sit together at the porch, Gumball finally explained about his nightmare to Penny, Darwin kissed Penny in his dream

**Sometime Later...**

"What?" Penny asked as she finally know Gumball's dream "Why would I choose Darwin over you?"

"Because I have a dream where Darwin kissed you as I try to reach you in the cosmos" Gumball said the ending, expressing with a blush "I was thinking of you..."

"Gumball, I had a dream too" Penny felt the same way as Gumball feels because she had the same dream at the same episode "Same as you do, but I know you overreact the most. Look, I consider you the craziest and cutest boy in Elmore Junior High, but you're imaginative plans can be useful and not as stupid as I thought" they smile together, but someone interrupt their moment

"Aw, my little daughter is in love" A motherly voice said to Gumball and Penny as they turned up to look, it was Penny's Mother who is not as protective as her father

"Mom" Penny annoyingly greeted because they are not yet Boyfriend and Girlfriend

"No, it's okay" Gumball appreciate the greeting to Penny's Mother "We're just talking together, Mrs. Fitzgerald. Is it okay if I go?"

"Sure, Gummypuss" Penny accepted as Gumball goes home blushing locking eyes at her "Bye" as Gumball turned away to go home with Darwin who has an impressed look, after then Penny's Mother welcomed Gumball from now on

"Groovy..." Mrs. Fitzgerald said as Penny facepalms herself for calling Gumball 'Gummypuss'

"What did I say that for?!" Penny asked as the story begins to the present time

**End of Chapter 1 (Up Next: Gumball and Darwin meet up with Penny at the park until an accident draws into a downfall)**


	2. Hanging Out at the Park

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**The Beautiful Girl (Gumball and Penny's Feelings)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Main Characters**: Gumball and Penny

**Supporting Characters**: Darwin

**Setting**: After The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2) with the events of 'The Dream and The Storm' mentioned.

**Summary**: This Character's Feelings Story is what fans are requesting, Gumball and Penny. When Gumball saw the accident about penny Fitzgerald, he became depressed about not seeing her again at school. But when a girl goes to Elmore Junior High, Gumball meets her that barely looks like Penny.

**Note**: This story will change Penny's Species without her shell after Season Three Episode 'The Shell' premieres. Until then, her species is **doe**, female counterpart of **deer**.

**Chapter 2: Hanging Out at the park**

-Elmore Park, 1:00PM-

Afternoon at Elmore Park, Gumball, Darwin, and Penny are bird-watching the bluebirds. As the bluebirds go into their nest, their eggs are hatching into small bluebirds

"Cool..." They awed because the adult bluebirds give earthworms to their children

"Looks like the bluebirds learned the lesson about family" Gumball learned their lesson about watching the bird

"Uh huh" Penny agreed "And families stick together so we can live together" they laughed together as Darwin has something on his back, he shows an orange Frisbee to play the game

"So, how about playing Frisbee?" Darwin asked to play game with him "I'm good with it"

"Of course, Darwin" Penny accept his request and turned to Gumball "Come on, Gumball. Let's Play"

"I'd like to" Gumball agreed and they play a game of Frisbee with Darwin

Sometime Later... (1:10PM)

As they play the game of Frisbee, Darwin throws the disc to Gumball, Gumball to Penny, Penny to Darwin, so on, so forth, and alternating every 9 catches

"To you, Gumball" Darwin called in unison, letting the cat to catch the disc

"Penny, your catch" Gumball called, throwing the disc to Penny

"Darwin, fish on you" like any of the two, she throw it back to Darwin

"Catch the farthest" Darwin called on as he started throwing the disc as far as he can, they saw the disc flying away from them

So far from them, that it can fly away from Elmore Park. Not the best throw, but Gumball and Penny confusingly looked at him. He shrugged in apology and Gumball tries to get Darwin's disc "I'll get it"

Gumball run to where the disc flew as Penny and Darwin encouraged him to find the disc before sundown. Right as he exited to entrance of the park, Gumball saw Darwin's disc stuck in a sticky gum on the road

Back to Darwin and Penny, they are anxious about Gumball's not returning

"What's taking Gumball so long?" Darwin asked to Penny whom also got impatient for Gumball not returning, she sigh and get up to find him

"B.R.B, Darwin" Penny said, getting up "I'll get him" as she walks by to find where Gumball ran off to, Darwin gets his phone and called Carrie

When Penny walk outside Elmore Park, she wondered around her sight to find Gumball. When Penny turned right, she saw Gumball who is trying to get Darwin's disc off of the sticky gum. It took 2 minute and counting to get the disc off as he finally got the disc. When Gumball turned to Penny, she is sarcastically looking at him because of how long he tried to remove the disc from the gum

"Hey, Penny" Gumball greeted nervously, he doesn't want to let her get angry "Whatcha Doing?"

"What took you so long?" Penny asked to him nicely, she know it was long because of the gum

"Gee, I don't know" Gumball answered and he checks his wristwatch, replied to her "I guess 2 and a quarter minutes/2:15"

"So all of this is just to get it off from the sticky gum?" Penny asked to him

"Probably, I fell into the stickiest gum I've ever know" Gumball answered, but Penny realized that Gumball is on the road

Turning left, she sees Mr. Fitzgerald, her father, with his car as he is about to run over Gumball without even turning. She gasped in shock and turned to Gumball who is still in the road for warning, about to get ran over by 10 meters

"Look Out, My Dad's Car!" Penny warned to Gumball as loudly as she can, he heard her, turning to the car

Gumball got shocked as he is about to get run over by Penny's Father, so is him for about to hurt Gumball bad. Mr. Fitzgerald tried to push the brakes due to Gumball being numb at the last second, Penny shoved him out of the way, saving his life. He is lucky that he survived but Penny isn't as she is hit by the Fitzgerald car, even at full brakes, she is knocked away from it anyway. Gumball gasped as he saw his love interest broken, the injury has her shell about to be broken. Darwin and Carrie saw the accident jaw-dropped as they go near her terrified

"What happened, Gumball?" Carrie asked to Gumball, going near her

"She saved me, but ran over by her father" Gumball said, traumatized because she is almost broken as Penny's Father check on her for any injuries he let her suffered

Mr. Fitzgerald is adept on medical skills as he check on his daughter's hips (Lower side of Penny's Shell), she cried painfully knowing the injury is painful enough to knock her down. To further note, Penny Fitzgerald is sensitive to injuries like the pelvic injury. Inside her shell since it is broken, she is about to lose conscious because of the pain she'd suffer

"Let's get her to the hospital" Mr. Fitzgerald said to the kids "I think I run over her in the pelvis"

"What's pelvis?" Darwin asked to him, finding the definition of the word

"It's hips, Darwin" Carrie said seriously, hands on hips to him as Mr. Fitzgerald carried his daughter to the car, everyone are the back of the car as they drive her to the hospital

"Careful, her shell is too sensitive to endure within one drop" Gumball reminded to Carrie and Darwin, they let her lay down on Gumball's side

They hear Penny kept crying in pain, Gumball comforted her while Darwin and Carrie "There, there, Penny. It'll be fine when we're at the hospital" when Gumball said that to her, she soften her painful cries as she started to lose conscious by about when she saw the hospital few meters away

-Elmore Hospital, 3:30PM-

At the hospital, Penny slowly woke up from room 205 with Gumball, Darwin, Carrie, and Mr. Fitzgerald on her side. Her right hand is injected with an IV on her right. She groan groggily, wanting to know what happened. Her shell is almost broken and intact since the accident

"What happened?" Penny asked painfully as she woke up

"I ran over you, and bring you to the hospital" Her father apologized about the injury "I'm sorry about what happened"

"No, it's me" Darwin raised his fin in apologetic vain "Because we were playing Frisbee and I throw the disc too far and near at the road, I didn't know it leads into this"

"It's okay, you two" Penny forgave with a reliving smile "I'm fine... For now"

"The doctor said that your hips suffered a minor injury, Good thing, it didn't fractured your bone" Carrie said expressively to her "You need to stop going to school for a few days, doctor's orders" she sigh in desperate measure, she also know that her mother is here in the door

"Do you think mom is here, dad?" Penny asked to her father

"Yep, she's relieved you're okay" Her father answered

"In the meantime, you can go home everyone" Penny said to her friends "I'll be fine here" as Darwin, Carrie, and Gumball started leaving the room, she has something to say to Gumball

"Gumball, before you go" Penny called to him, stopped for awhile halfway out

"I know, Penny" Gumball didn't hesitate to thank her "thank you for saving me from your dad running over me"

"That's not what I meant" Penny finally spoke "Gumball, I like you but... When you see a **doe** named **Prudence Fitzgerald**, make friends with her. She may be in love with you and studying at Elmore Junior High" this saddens Gumball because he is afraid that she may broke up with him, they've been now just friends

"Sure" Gumball agreed without dramatic feelings "I'll meet her, goodbye Penny" as he walks away from her, she is sad for him to broke up

"Bye, Gumball" Penny waved goodbye to Gumball "At least, we can be friends though" after Gumball and his friends are gone, she sighed in depression knowing that her relationship with Gumball will be on a standstill

At the door, her mother, Mrs. Fitzgerald, and her little sister comes inside to check on her. Her mother knows that she broke up with Gumball

"I heard you hate Gumball, why?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked to her daughter

"It's because I don't want to let him know" Penny answered her, revealing that it was all a plan to convince Gumball "About... What I look like without my shell, that's why we do have Prudence Fitzgerald"

"Sister, we don't have another sister" Penny's Little Sister then asked to her why her "Why making up Prudence Fitzgerald?'

"Why don't you want to let Gumball see you without your shell?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked to her daughter, still worried about her 'unshelled body' showoff

"Because I don't want to let him make fun of me" Penny worriedly replied, feared of making fun by Gumball "If I show myself to him without my shell, he might laughed at me"

"Dear, no one will laugh at you" Mr. Fitzgerald comforted, he remember the time that he made fun of his wife "Besides, without a shell, you are special no matter what. Back I was your age, I was like that to your mother"

"I was afraid Gumball will, dad" Penny dramatically said, being afraid of showing her body to him without her shell "Because I love him for the reason why I save his life" what she said makes her family awed for how much she loved Gumball, she has to encourage herself that she can be herself to Gumball

-The Watterson House, 9:30PM-

Nighttime at the Watterson House, Gumball and Darwin are going to sleep in their respective places. Off-screen before the time, their mother, Nicole Watterson, already forgave them for hurting Penny Fitzgerald badly at the accident

"Goodnight, Darwin" Gumball worriedly said to him as the goldfish dove down to his tank

"Goodnight, Gumball" Darwin said to him, he also noticed his worried face "Are you afraid of breaking up with Penny?"

"No, just friends with her doesn't mean breaking up a relationship" Gumball lied his expression, but revealed anyway as he spoke "What if Prudence Fitzgerald doesn't like me or just make fun of me?"

"Dude, don't worry" Darwin comforted "Prudence is nicer than her, and more understandable than her" his advice gave him an idea of meeting her

"Well, I guess you're right" Gumball agreed about Darwin's advice "After all, A Fitzgerald like her can be same, right Darwin?" when he turned to his brother, he's already sleeping, his guess for now is to sleep now

"Oh, goodnight."

**End of Chapter 2 (Next Chapter: Girl in the Hallway)**


	3. Girl in the Hallway

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**The Beautiful Girl (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Original Title: The Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Main Characters**: Gumball and Prudence (Without Shell)

**Supporting Characters**: Darwin, Carmen, and Alan (Last Two are supporting until the end)

**Note**: This story will change Prudence's Species without her shell after Season Three Episode 'The Shell' premieres. Until then, her species is **doe**, female counterpart of **deer**.

**Chapter 3: Girl in the Hallway**

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Hallway, 9:30AM-

At Elmore Junior High, everyone are normal after hearing Penny's accident. At the hallway, Gumball closes his locker after cleaning as Carmen saw his depressed face because of the accident

"Why the lone face, Gumball?" Carmen asked

"Penny is not going to school for a few days" Gumball explained to Carmen, apologized for the accident "It started when me, Penny, and Darwin are playing a game of Frisbee, and when I was trying to retrieving the disc, Penny saved my life and also injured her hips. I don't think she'll like me"

"Well, I do" Carmen forgave him "At least, Penny saved you and it's the right thing to do. See, If she didn't save you, you'd rather run over instead of dodging Mr. Fitzgerald's Car" and then, Alan is on Carmen's back, he didn't pop this time

"Hey, guys" Alan greeted as he saw someone on the hallway "Who's that girl?" as Gumball turned to what he saw, it is a girl in the hallway

She is a light brown doe, same height as Penny Fitzgerald, orange shirt and short skirt, cute blue eyes, and has a pair of antlers above her ears. When first saw the girl, he is lovestruck about her because he thought she was beautiful, Carmen and Alan snickered because of him

"So, Gumball" Alan asked to the lovestruck cat "Aren't you gonna introduce yourself to her?" but the moment interrupted as the school bell rings for their next class

"Maybe later" Gumball normally said, walking back to Ms. Simian's Classroom

-Ms. Simian's Classroom, 10:00AM-

As class started, Ms. Simian started the lesson to her students. Gumball is seating beside the new girl and Darwin as usual. For some reason, most of Gumball's friends didn't know about the accident

"Now, for today's lesson..." While Ms. Simian is started the lesson, Gumball is writing a note for the new girl, he passed it to her and she read the note

'Hi, I'm Gumball Watterson. What's your name?'

After reading it, Gumball whispered to her

"Hey. I'm Gumball Watterson, can I get your name later?" She smiled, but this gets Ms. Simian's attention to Gumball and Penny

"What is that you're holding, new student?" Ms. Simian strictly steals the note from her and read, then she give it back to her "It's okay, I'll go easy on you for today. You can take your time"

"Thanks, Ms. Simian" the girl thanked to her, and Ms. Simian turned to Gumball

"As for you, Gumball" Ms. Simian give him a warning "You may get one hour detention if you pass another note to the new girl again. For now, you two can meet later"

"Thanks, Ms. Simian" Gumball thanked her in relief, as she goes back to her table, the girl sarcastically looked at him "I'm sorry" she snickered happily as they stay silent for the whole class

-Same Previous Place, 12:00PM-

At lunchtime, the doe closes her locker as Gumball is passing by because of Teri who have done something wrong recently

"Hey, can you cover me?" Gumball asked to the girl in exhaustion

"What?" the doe asked in confusion, but then she saw Teri who is running flatly to catch Gumball

"Gumball!" Teri called in unison as he is immediately behind the girl, she stopped running, catching her breath, and approach her cautiously

"What happened, Teri?" the doe asked to her

"As usual, Gumball just splashed me with his lunch on purpose"

"What?!" Gumball argued to Teri, now behind the doe "I didn't mean it, this time"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you let him go? He can learn his lesson when he did it to you. Can you explain?"

"Sure" Teri agreed, explaining about what happened "Gumball and I are seating together, and then when I looked around, he just fling me his lunch on my back. That's where he end up here. You" Prudence first thought of the event, since Gumball didn't fling the food, Teri thought it was him, and turns out to be Tina or Jamie

Tina and Jamie are bullies of the school and partners-in-crime as they have friends with Anton to bully any boy or girl in the school. She remembered that Jamie bullied her with a doe-nut joke or insulting her 'doe-nut.'

"I'm sure it's Jamie or Tina, Teri" the doe solved the event "They are bullies often"

"I guess you're right" Teri realized and apologized to the cat "I'm sorry, Gumball. I'll be going to the Nurse's Office" and she walked away from Gumball and the girl, the doe giggled and Gumball is now beside her

"Thanks for protecting me from Teri" Gumball thanked her "By the way, I haven't got your name"

"Oh, the note you give it to me?" the doe asked to him, she then apologized "Sorry, Gumball. I didn't know you're Penny's friend"

"I know, she is in love with me and so do I" Gumball then asked to her "So, what's your name?"

"My name is..." the doe finally introduced herself with a name "Prudence Fitzgerald, Penny's Older Sister, you're Gumball Watterson"

"How did you know? Penny told you about me"

"Uh, yeah. Something like that, do you think we can hangout together sometimes?"

"Sure, Darwin and I have been doing this all the time. How about I give you that chance?"

"Thanks, Gumball" as Darwin goes to see the two of them, he smiled because of the new girl

"Hey, Gumball" Darwin greeted with his waving fin, and gone curious of his new friend "So, what's your new friend here?"

"Darwin, this is Prudence Fitzgerald" Gumball introduced the doe to the goldfish, and reverse "Prudence, this is Darwin"

"Hello" Darwin greeted nicely to Prudence, she waved too

"Gumball, I've been thinking about going to the canteen with me" Prudence asked to him honestly

"Sure, anything you want" Gumball accepted her request, turned to his best friend "Dude, you want to go with us?"

"Nope, I'll meet Carrie at the roof" Darwin said to him "She wants to tell me something in private" as he left, Gumball waved goodbye

"See you, buddy" and they walked together at the cafeteria to get to know each other

While they are walking through, people in the hallway are amazed about Prudence because some are familiar of her looks while others are just grateful to her hanging out with Gumball

_"Just as I was expected"_ Prudence thought, still hidden about her feelings to Gumball _"I am beautiful for Gumball to go with me"_

-The Cafeteria, 12:20PM-

At the Cafeteria, Prudence, Gumball, Carmen, and Alan are laughing because of Alan's jokes. They are also eating lunch as the pairs are on a conversation about Carmen's time with Alan

"One time, Alan and I are at a forest" Carmen explained about her time with Alan "We are actually flying above a tree. But when I start falling, I was about to plummet to my death, but a string tugged me above. It was Alan who saved me" Gumball and Penny awed in curiosity because her sensitive friend saved her life

"She has such a good imagination on making up stories like that" Prudence described her creativity while she is eating her sandwich

"Well, it is not, Prudence" Carmen said to her, it was not actually fictional "Alan did save me, he didn't even pop when I was hugging him"

"Maybe it's because you take off all of your spines yesterday" Alan commented to her "So, Gumball. How is Penny Fitzgerald, did you contact her about her status?"

_"Talking Nerd"_ Prudence thought in curiosity

"Penny liked me just friends because I don't she loves me as... you know what" Gumball answered Alan's question "I have no reason about what she said"

"At least, you and Penny can start over, right?" Carmen asked to Gumball

"I believe so, Carmen" Prudence trusted Carmen about bringing Gumball and Penny back, and then they thought that they have a long quiz tomorrow

"So, Ms. Simian said that we have a long quiz tomorrow" Carmen reminded to them, finished eating her meat stew and requesting "We are your partners, Prudence. And how we can make a study party at my house?"

"Sure, your parents wouldn't mind" Gumball accepted Carmen's invitation, turned to Prudence "Let's go, Prudence"

"Like to, no problem" Prudence replied and they high-five together, Carmen and Alan cheered as their preparation for quiz begins

"Good luck" Alan encouraged before ending the chapter "Meet here after class" and they separate together to think about the quiz tomorrow

**End of Chapter 3 (Next Chapter: Gumball, Prudence, Carmen, and Alan are on a study party at Carmen's House to improve their intelligence in the long quiz and grades. Also, Gumball may ask Prudence out and he needs help from Carmen)**


	4. Study Room

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**The Beautiful Girl (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Original Title: The Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Main Characters**: Gumball and Prudence (Without Shell)

**Supporting Characters**: Darwin, Carmen, and Alan (Last Two are supporting until the end)

**Note**: This story will change Prudence's Species without her shell after Season Three Episode 'The Shell' premieres. Until then, her species is **doe**, female counterpart of **deer**.

**Chapter 4: Study Room**

-Carmen's House, 6:00PM-

After class, Carmen and her friends are now at her house. She rings the doorbell as her father opens the door. Carmen's Father is like his daughter but taller with a mustache, he is expecting to see his daughter's friends to visit here

"Hola, mi hija" Carmen's Father greeted to his daughter in Spanish

"Dad, these are my friends. They're here to study" Carmen said to her father, turning to her friends "And guys, Welcome to my humble adobe" Gumball, Alan, and Prudence looked impressed of the interior as they enter inside to study here

Sometime Later...

At the living room, Carmen's Father is serving jalapeños for snacks before dinner. Carmen, Alan, Gumball, and Prudence managed to study Music and Geography so far

"It's a nice to see you, all of you" Carmen's Father said gratefully to them "Take your time to study here, Studying is what Carmen always want to get high grades" Gumball and Prudence picked up a piece of jalapeño (Gumball is green, Prudence gets the red)

"jalapeños, sir?" Gumball asked in confusion because he never eat a jalapeño before, not even his mother or father

"Don't worry, amigo" Carmen assured because she ate one of these "You'll get over it once you taste it" with Prudence confused of what Carmen advised, she ate the jalapeño without any hesitation in her mind

_"Well, it doesn't taste that bad"_ Prudence thought while eating the jalapeño, but suddenly a flaming acid spice her mouth, she started hyperventilating slowly and sweating badly _"But then again..."_ Gumball noticed her breathing, it is not normal that she is about to deprive oxygen

"Prudence, are you okay?" Gumball asked to her, touching her shoulder

"Water... Water!" Prudence tried to speak clearly while there is jalapeño on her mouth, but ended up hissing to Gumball, Carmen and Alan got shocked about her

"Water!?" Gumball said as he leads her to the kitchen "Come here, in the kitchen" as she dragged her in the kitchen, Carmen's father felt bad about how he hurt his daughter's friend

"Lo siento, I'm sorry" Carmen's Father apologized to his daughter

"It's okay" Alan forgave "At least, they're fine about it" wandering about what happened to Gumball and Prudence, they continued studying without them

At the kitchen, Gumball gives Prudence a glass of water after she swallows the jalapeño. Once she is no longer burned from the spice, she turned to Gumball, The cat looked relieved about her because she'd burn her throat if he didn't help her

"You know, there are ways to know what you're thinking, Prudence" Gumball gives Prudence a lesson about eating a spicy food "You could try Ice Cream after eating a spicy food"

"I would like to but I didn't know it was unbearable to eat a jalapeño" Prudence gratefully replied to Gumball, earning a confused look from him "Well... Almost. At least, you helped me, Gumball"

"Look, let's just go back to studying, okay?" Gumball said to her, Prudence felt nervous about them alone

"Yeah, about that" Prudence spoke to him while walking back to Carmen and Alan "I've always thought of you as my close friend" Gumball lightly blushed and not turning to her

"Yeah, thanks" Gumball appreciated the expression "Me too" avoiding his head contact to her, they just look away like secret crushes each other

Back at the living room, Carmen and Alan seemed to advance from studying while Gumball and Prudence are gone

"So, where are we?" Prudence asked to Alan and Carmen, Alan is reading the Music Book because he advanced from Carmen's progress

"At..." Carmen thought first, her hand is actually touching a book "History"

"Great!" Gumball cheered excitedly, but Prudence knew he is bad at history because he has C- to C on this test

"Gumball, you're terrible at this" Prudence honestly said, dropping his excitement "I'll help you" she assisted Gumball on the subject as they study together for the subject

As they review their lessons in History, Carmen and Alan study the last subject for the exam, Music. When Gumball and Prudence finished studying History

"You two might miss a subject" Carmen reminded to Gumball and Prudence, the cactus slides the book 'Music' to them

"Music is what we're missing" Gumball knew what he and Prudence forgot "Good thing, only three subjects for the big exam"

"The exam?" Carmen's Father asked to his daughter "All morning?"

"Yes, dad" Carmen informed about the exam "Until lunchtime, it is dismissal"

"Well, good luck at studying" Carmen's Father waved goodbye to her, getting his wife from the back of the house "All of you, I'll get your mom, Carmen"

"Bye, dad" Carmen waved back and they go back studying for the exam

Once they finished the subjects 'Chemistry, History, and Music', Gumball and Prudence felt sleepy, looked at the time and it is 8:00PM, Alan, Gumball, and Prudence are going home to take a rest for the exam. Carmen is grateful how Prudence and Gumball is studying hard for the exam like a great teacher, also winning Alan's heart by the same thing together

**-Elmore Junior High- (Note: Exams are Off-Screen for Plot Constraints)**

-The Cafeteria, 12:00PM-

At lunchtime, right at the Cafeteria, Gumball, Prudence, Darwin, Carrie, Carmen, and Alan are celebrating together because their exams went awesome and best because of Carmen's hard study at dusk

"Wow, I got an A- Grade" Prudence cheered, thanking to Carmen as well "Your time here is so great, Carmen. Thanks a lot"

"Well, you're welcome" Carmen said in ecstatic because of her result in the exam "The A+ Grade would never been mine if it wasn't for you guys"

"Appreciated Carmen" Alan expressed, proud of himself because he got an A Grade from the exam "I was having an A Grade of my life. What is yours, Gumball?"

"Even though I didn't get an A Grade" Gumball explained, not like the other who has A Grades "At least B+ Grade is fine, you're a great help, Carmen"

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the library to study more" Carmen said as she leaves the table, already finished her lunch

"She's always with that" Alan said to them as he floats away from the pairs, Darwin and Carrie are eating Ice Cream Sandwich for their success

"I didn't knew you're bad at Music" Prudence said to Gumball, knowing he has a D on Music in the past quarters

"Yeah, I never get the right timing, Prudence" Gumball replied nicely, turned to his brother and Carrie "Darwin and Carrie, what about the exam?"

"Went normal" Carrie replied normally, flipping her hair "I got B Grade, but Darwin is so smart that he has B+ Grade"

"Dude, that was a great time" Darwin is happy about his brother, studying as hard as he can "You, Prudence, Carmen, and Alan. Too bad, you didn't tell us"

"Luckily, we study at the roof before going home" Carrie noted to them "No hard feelings. Darwin, let's go" as she flies away from the three, Gumball is grateful about his brother having a crush on Carrie

"Dude, go get her" Gumball whispered to his ear, he shook yes and he walks to Carrie

Once Darwin and Carrie are gone with a goodbye wave to Gumball and Prudence, the doe thought about the date. She hasn't experienced about a boy hanging out with her alone somewhere. Maybe, it's her chance to ask Gumball out

"So, Gumball" Prudence called to him, the cat turned to the doe "I've tried to ask you something"

"What is it?" Gumball asked, Prudence doesn't hesitate to ask him

"Will you go out with me?" as she asked, Gumball felt giggling as he should say that to her

"Silly Prudence" Gumball giggled "Don't you know I'm the one should ask it to you?" Prudence shrugged apologetically

_"What is your move, Prudence?"_ the doe thought, looked her eyes away from Gumball blushing _"Please, Gumball. Accept the request"_

"Of course, I'll go out with you" Gumball finally accepted her request, setting the time "Is it okay if it's afternoon?"

"Sure, Gumball" Prudence agreed as they finally separate each other to go on their paths

-The Hallway, 12:30PM-

At the hallway, Carmen closes her locker. She suddenly saw a tired Gumball, confused of what he is doing here

"Carmen, do you remember about getting high grades?" Gumball caught his breath, slowly regaining his breathing rate

"Yeah, I remember but It is only last night" Carmen remembered and asked "What do you want now?"

"If you're not hanging out with Alan-"

"Actually, I have plans for anyone else"

"Okay. If you're not busy-"

"No, Gumball. What is it you're going to ask me something?" clearly knowing what she is saying, Gumball rubbed his back of his head nervously

"Well, can you practice dating with me?" Gumball finally requested to the cactus "I ask Prudence out, and I don't know the etiquette" she clearly heard that, she face-palmed for his stupidest help she has to do

"Okay, on one condition" Carmen accepted with a condition, probably for trying not to ruin the relationship "Please don't tell Prudence and Alan about this"

"Okay, double-cross my heart" Gumball promised, Carmen and Gumball leave the school together as the chapter ends

**End of Chapter 4 (Next Chapter: Gumball and Carmen practice dating, but not going as planned. Extended Story)**


	5. Dating Practice with Shock

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**The Beautiful Girl (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Original Title: The Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Main Characters**: Gumball and Prudence (Without Shell)

**Supporting Characters**: Darwin, Carmen, and Alan (Last Two are supporting until the end)

**Note**: This story will change Prudence's Species without her shell after Season Three Episode 'The Shell' premieres. Until then, her species is **doe**, female counterpart of **deer**.

**Chapter 5: Dating Practice with Shock (Extended Story)**

-Elmore Park, 2:45PM-

At Elmore Park, Gumball and Carmen go to park without knowing Alan and Prudence about it as they walk together here

"Step 1: Take a girl anywhere" Carmen said the first step to a nervous Gumball "The park is a good start for couples to date here" once she said it, Gumball went confident and said "Simple, Penny likes watching the lake at sunset while I like to sit on a special bench beside the trees which is near the lake, right?"

"That's great, Gumball" Carmen reacted as she carefully holds his hand "But since I'm not Penny, girls can have different places that they like. For me, how about a place where no one see us and near the flower garden" they walked together here to the flower plains

Once they reached the plains, Gumball nervously rub his elbow in nervousness because this is the fewest times he is hanging out with a girl

"Step 2: Talk about any topic" Carmen said the second step "Try smooth-talking me until I kinda like you. You can talk about anything at least 2 Minutes or so"

"Okay, why is studying more important?" Gumball asked nervously as Carmen was more confident than him

"It's easy" Carmen answered to let him finish this step "Because I like to become a teacher so that I can teach everyone about the world itself and famous person who contribute life"

"Do you like Video Games?"

"Not interested... But I am seldom playing it at the arcade once a week, because I have to study hard"

"Do you get mad at me?"

"Okay, okay, wait" Carmen gives him a tip because his question went seconds "First, you don't have to tell me about my status to you. You have to tell me any interesting content. My answer, good friends to be direct"

"Why do you have to be confident at me?"

"Trying to make you good and confident"

While Gumball keeps chatting Carmen until she is good enough to finish the step, Alan is floating by to check Carmen. He saw Carmen with Gumball, knowing that they may be on to something

"What is Carmen doing here with Gumball?" Alan asked as he slowly goes a bit hear-able from them, he doesn't want to ruin their moment

"Step 3: Compliment me" Carmen said as she started to get interest at Gumball "Pretend that I am Penny Fitzgerald liking you"

Well, here goes" Gumball said worriedly and nervously because he has to be careful to girls "I like your antlers because they're like two arms and a raising head posing like a muscle man to look good at the women. Also, your limbs are specially skinny, but not much, because your shell maybe hidden beautiful on the inside. How about it, Carmen?"

"Smiled to impress, Gumball" Carmen tried not to tell him she loves him "Anything else?"

"Uh, I got nothing" Gumball ran out of feelings about Penny

"How about from the heart?" Carmen gives a tip "You weren't feeling romance"

"I do feel a little, it's better if I'd date Penny" Gumball started to confess his love to her "Lastly, I kinda say I love you, Carmen" Carmen got shocked because their date may go not as planned, saying nervously

"What...?" Carmen blushed

"I mean, Penny" Gumball tried to referred "Penny, I love you. I said Penny, not you, Carmen" when he confessed his love to her, Carmen doesn't resist about the words

"Oh, crud" Carmen cannot bare about her confident as she said without thinking "I don't have to say this but... Step 4: Kiss me" Gumball swell his eyes as he is about to kiss a girl other than Penny (From 'The Storm'), through her slight annoyance and confusion

"What, I'm not that bad?" Carmen asked in confusion because possibly kissing someone can hurt anyone like her boyfriend Alan

"Look, I've met a lot of girls" Gumball said obliviously to Carmen as he knew she may be a good teacher about dating, but he didn't knew he has another girl who is interested in him "I first kissed Penny, because I was fantasizing about me and her together swaying around the cosmos. But if other girls I can trust like you, it's like reality" Carmen sighed as she pulled his head down, almost kissing him

"Sometimes... staring romantically each other can distract ourselves to kiss" Carmen romantically said to him "Seldom times, you might resist the feeling of love" before Gumball can say anything, Carmen kissed him on the lips as Alan got shocked about his girlfriend cheating on him

While Alan saw in shock, he turned and saw Prudence Fitzgerald wearing a locket until she saw Gumball and Carmen kissing. Prudence gasped heartbroken as she saw Gumball cheating on her by making out with the cactus. As Gumball slowly opened his eyes while stopped kissing, he suddenly saw Prudence shocked, jaw-dropped, and heartbroken because of themselves. The doe started to flow tears in her eyes

"Goodbye, Gumball" Prudence said brokenheartedly as she runs away from the couple crying, passing through Masami and Molly

"Prudence, wait" Gumball tried to stop her from fleeing, but too late, he just saw her heartbroken of what he had done with Carmen, once the cactus girl saw the doe

"No, this is not what I planned" Carmen surrendered to her falling knees as she is not trying to become Gumball's Girlfriend, not trying to betray Prudence

"Why?" Gumball asked brokenheartedly

"Because, when I am practice dating with you, it's suppose to be a blind date" Carmen cried without tears, dramatically begging Gumball for forgiveness "But Prudence saw us and bailed without knowing about the plan. I wasn't trying to be with you, I wanted to help you to win Penny's Heart. I'm sorry, Gumball" he drop a knee to comfort her despite her prickly spines

"It's okay, Carmen" Gumball forgave her "Now, I have to apologize Prudence. Thanks for the help, and Alan is here. Bye" as Gumball walk away from Carmen, Alan felt honest and understood about their plan as he goes beside her

"What was that for, Carmen?" Alan asked without hesitation as Carmen stood up and hold his string

"I'm sorry, Alan" Carmen apologized to the balloon "I kissed Gumball while going on a dating practice, and now, Prudence hates me"

"So, all of this is a practice?" Alan asked but Carmen didn't respond "It's okay, I still love you because I saw you with Gumball the entire time" as he lowered himself to lean on Carmen, he kissed her carefully

"Thanks, Alan" Carmen thanked him as they look at Gumball good luck to fix Penny's broken heart "Go get her, Gumball"

"What was about the kiss, Carmen?" Alan asked honestly to her

"You see, Alan" Carmen explained about the date with the feline "Gumball told me how to win Penny's heart, that's why I go on a date with him for at least 5 Steps"

"So, what's the last step?" Alan asked about the last step

"Step 5: Forgiveness" Carmen said the step, even though not as planned "All according to the plan, Alan"

"Promise to tell me about your plan before I get to pop myself" Alan said as he described about their kiss "Your kiss with Gumball is slight jealousy"

"It's okay, you saw the plan all along" Carmen promised cross-heart, then forgiveness "Still a couple?"

"Of course" Alan agreed as she hugged his string and hoping "I hope Prudence will forgive Gumball and you"

"Yeah, I hope" Carmen worriedly said as Gumball will apologize to Prudence about their date, now they saw empty after Gumball run away to find Prudence

**Will Prudence ever forgave Carmen about kissing Gumball? (Continuing the story, now!)**

-The Watterson House, 3:00PM-

At Gumball and Darwin's House, Gumball is at his bedroom calling Prudence Fitzgerald for an apology. He puts the phone in his ear, beeping to get contact to the person he is calling to. When someone speaks, the beeping stopped

"Is Prudence here, I have to speak to her?" Gumball asked to Prudence's Mother, she replied silently because of the phone only sending sound to his ear "Thanks, Mrs. Fitzgerald" when he waited for Prudence, she finally spoke to Gumball

"Hello, Gumball" when he heard Prudence's voice, he finally felt relieved that she is not angry at him

"Prudence, thank goodness you're here" Gumball said "Look, I wanted to explain something"

"No need to lie" the doe interrupted, slightly angry because of the kiss "You and Carmen are actually dating, right?"

"No, we are actually on a dating practice. Are you crying before calling?"

"No, I soothe myself from crying. And why not you say something first?"

"Look, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said 'I love Carmen' during the dating practice stuff?"

"Because you're a guy who is more of a chicken to ask Penny out?" Darwin interrupted to Gumball as he is suddenly on his side

"That's so persistent" Gumball impressively said to Darwin, then turned to annoyance "I'm surprised I didn't see this coming" he kicked Darwin's leg, and the fish made a wrong move to interrupt Gumball

"Gumball, I'm not crying because I saw you kissing with Carmen" Prudence forgave, explaining why she cried "I'm crying because my mind told me something. My connection to you is so close to me, I am now liking you" at first, Gumball didn't get what she said

"Meaning?" Gumball asked to her in confusion

"For short" Prudence sighed and expressed, starting to smile "I have romantic feelings for you, Gumball" the cat got it now, but Darwin is still on his side for some reason

"You're still here?" Gumball asked in confusion to his brother

"Was it my point to leave?" Darwin asked innocently to him, giving a confused look at him "Your point" as he is about to step away, Gumball said

"Actually, I need your help"

"Okay, dude. Try this" Darwin said as he whispered the plan to his ear, murmuring not to hear it from Prudence

What Darwin whispered is a very good plan. After ending the whisper, Gumball shook yes and turned to call Prudence

"Prudence, how about..." Gumball spoke the plan to her "Going out at GameZone?"

"Sure, Gumball" the doe finally said normally "I'll give permission to my mom"

"Hey, Prudence" Darwin greeted to her, asking if he and Carrie and come "Maybe Carrie and I may come too?"

"Sure, Darwin" the doe agreed to Darwin's request "The more, the merrier"

"Alright, okay" Gumball calmed the excitement, setting the time "Tomorrow at 2:00PM?"

"Sure" Prudence agreed, ending the chapter "Tomorrow at 2:00PM." the doe couldn't believe that she is going to hangout with Gumball, so is her friends, Darwin and Carrie

**End of Chapter 5 (Next Chapter: Gumball, Prudence, Darwin, and Carrie are playing arcade at the GameZone)**


	6. GameZone

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**The Beautiful Girl (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Original Title: The Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Main Characters**: Gumball and Prudence (Without Shell)

**Supporting Characters**: Carrie, Darwin, Carmen, and Alan (Last Two are supporting until the end)

**Antagonist**: The Rob Brothers (Chapter 6 Only)

**Note**: This story will change Prudence's Species without her shell after Season Three Episode 'The Shell' premieres. Until then, her species is **doe**, female counterpart of **deer**.

**Chapter 6: GameZone**

-GameZone-

GameZone is Elmore's most exciting arcade through various themes every month. This month, the arcade is Sports Masquerade where most arcade are all about sports such as, Baseball, Basketball, etc. It has two rooms, consisting 'Reward Room and Arcade Room'

-Arcade Room, 2:00PM-

At GameZone, Gumball, Prudence, Darwin, and Carrie are looking around the best arcade of Elmore. Everywhere they find are almost a hundred Arcade Games, such as Kebab Fighter, Space Invaders, etc.

"So, what do you think?" Gumball asked to them for the evaluation of the place

"I bet it is awesome" Prudence evaluated, Carrie and Darwin murmured the same answer

"So, why do you pick this place?" Carrie asked to Gumball as they head downstairs to explore around the center

"We used to play arcade games there" Gumball explained about his past with Darwin here "But after Darwin and I bought the video game console, we didn't play there anymore"

"The games that we like is Kebab Fighter. You girls will like it when we play" Darwin said to them, heading to the Space Invaders Section

"I play there with my ghostly rivals back before I enroll Elmore Junior High" Carrie remembered her flashback at GameZone, thirty players are now playing 'Space Invaders' "Those boys are crazy when they are going to duels without any reason from the victim, be careful to them" while everyone is hearing the information about the Gamer Bullies, Gumball suddenly bumped into someone physically

The stranger dropped 30 Tokens upon impact with Gumball, Carrie got shocked while Prudence and Darwin have no idea who are encountering until someone spoke

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" the blue bear insulted "Who the heck are you, Big-Head Cat?" the green bear picked up the blue bear's tokens to prevent stealing

"Hey! it's you who-" As Gumball stood up before he can finish his words, he is numb as they encounter the gaming bullies of GameZone

"We are the Rob Brothers" The blue introduced to the all-bear trio, giving names to them "I am Robin, here's Robert and Robby" Robin is the Blue Bear, Robert is the Green Bear, and Robby is the Purple Bear

"Yo!"

"I told you to be careful to them!" Carrie angrily reminded to Gumball, the boys remembered the ghost girl

"Ah, Carrie" Robert greeted awfully "You remember us, don't you?"

"Ah, heck yeah" Carrie said in annoyance "Remember you just cheat me when I'm challenging Robin? I'm still into my head about it"

"Who are your loser friends?" Robby asked to Carrie who are they

"Gumball, Darwin, Prudence, and-" Before Gumball finished, Robert interrupted

"Skip to Carrie. You bumped us, you pay us" as Robert is going to punch him, but Prudence guarded Gumball like she doesn't want violence in the public place

"No fair. Gumball didn't mean to bump you" Prudence defended, then thought like the trio are like Tina and Jamie as bullies _"Or... they're like Tina and Jamie like how Gumball and I outrun from them"_

"Fine, we'll not fight" Robert lost from Prudence's defense, and has a challenge "But, How about a game of Space Invaders Battle?"

"You up for it?" Robby requested to them if they will go for their challenge

"Fine" Carrie accepted since she has no choice "Challenge Accepted"

"Carrie, what are you doing?" Darwin asked to her in confusion

"Trust me on this, Darwin" Carrie whispered to him, and they go to the Space Invaders Section to fight the Rob Brothers with the game

At the game counters, The Rob Brothers are fighting Gumball, Darwin, and Prudence face-to-face separately in the Space Invaders Battle counters. The screens are looked away from each other to let two players compete together

"Alright, three rounds" Robert set up the rules of the fight "You and Me, Gumball. Robby and Darwin. And, Robin and the lame antler girl are separately going to battle in each of the counters within 2 Minutes"

"Stop calling me that" Prudence rudely said to Robert "I will beat you" as she swears that she'll beat him, Gumball reminded that she is not good at this game

'But, Prudence. You're not good at this game"

"Exactly" as she said, she drops her head in failure, Robby and Robin snickered

"Carrie, Six Tokens. Please" Robin demanded

"Fine" Carrie sighed in annoyance, giving 3 tokens for each of the side "But only one shot, I need it for my friends" as she passed the tokens to the Rob Brothers, and Gumball, Darwin, and Prudence, they are grateful for their rival to give it

"Thank you" Robin thanked Carrie, she floats away from them and go near her friends

"Guys, pay attention to what they're doing to you" Carrie devised an advantage to them to win against the Rob Brothers easily "They may trick you, they are a trio of moderate gamer of Space Invaders, and they know the combo breaker"

"Got it" Gumball agreed, turned to his teammates "We'll separately do this in the last seconds, okay?"

"Ready?" Robby asked in unison to them, Gumball, Prudence, and Darwin insert their coins to the game as the game starts in '2P Battle Mode'

"Let the game commence!" Robert called, starting the team's game also

In this conflict, it is Gumball VS Robert, Darwin VS Robby, and Prudence VS Robin. Space Invaders Battle is an arcade game competing in First-Person Sci-Fi Shooting Game.

At the first battle with Gumball and Robert, Gumball's Spaceship saw the enemy's spaceship as it shoots on him. It was Robert's Spaceship as Gumball moves the joystick to fly away from it, Robert accurately shoots Gumball but can't because of his finesse moves. Gumball fight back with his lasers at Robert. They immediately shoot together face-to-face until Gumball and Robert are critical HP from their spaceships, only one can survive and win. Gumball smirked and the enemy's spaceship fled from his spaceship. As for Gumball who has most accuracy on shooting games, he finishes Robert's spaceship with a laser. Gumball Wins in this conflict.

Darwin and Robby battle together in an Infinity Gene Game. Robby take controls of the invaders while Darwin tries to stop the invasion. With his adept skills, he destroyed most of the waves until the fifth time. At the fifth wave, a big monster destroyed two of Darwin's lives. Darwin tried to defeat the monster but the monster blast a laser, Robby wins in this conflict.

"Sorry, dude" Darwin apologized to Gumball, he lost to Robby "I ran out of lives"

"It's okay, Darwin" Carrie forgave, it is the right thing to the truth "At least, Prudence is our last chance" what she said shocks Gumball and Darwin

"Whom she doesn't know how to play the game!" Carrie, Darwin, and Gumball said together as Prudence battle against Robin

"Don't worry, guys" Prudence turned to them, showing the tutorial of the game "The game gives me the tutorial"

"Yeah" Carrie reminded to her "But Robin actually has the best strategies to beat you, even you're a newbie" the doe gasped and she has to be serious in playing the game

Prudence and Robin doesn't battle together. Instead, they have to get the highest score in the original Space Invaders. Robin kept raising his score while Prudence struggled to reach the score. At the tenth level, Prudence finally got an upgrade for her spaceship as she blasts every enemy on the live for a few levels. At the twentieth level, Robby's game is over with a score of 345000. Prudence struggled and passed through the twentieth level with a score of 342040

"Come on, Prudence" Gumball cheered to Prudence in encouragement"You can do it"

At the twenty-first level, enemies are dropping faster to the player lines, Prudence's strategy is to blast the nearest enemy she can fight. Right until the twenty-third level, she only has one life left to get through 345000. Insofar, she only has a score of 340000

_"This is bad"_ Prudence thought about the downfall _"If I lose the game, I am sure Gumball won't gain reputation from Carrie's rivals"_ as she carefully controls the spaceship without any haste, she saw a multiplier on the game for she can use it to pass through 345000

She uses the multiplier and started to shoot enemies with haste. But at the last enemy of the level, it contact physically to the ship as it is destroyed. Prudence's Game is over with a score of 345050.

Gumball and Darwin cheered victoriously to Prudence as they beat Carrie's rival

"Great job, Prudence" Carrie congratulated "You know how to play the game"

"Thanks" Prudence thanked to Carrie, also turned to Gumball "But I couldn't done it without Gumball" they wink each other as the Rob Brothers accept the defeat

"Nice job" Robin clapped in congratulating them "Not bad for a Big-Head Cat" Gumball heard that joke before, he claimed that it is his old friend

"Wait, do I know you?" Gumball asked to him

"Yeah, we used to be friends at elementary" Robby answered to Gumball

"Hey, Rob Brothers" Gumball greeted for their friendly reunion "Nice to see you" Prudence and Carrie turned each other like they don't know that they are Gumball's old friends

-Reward Room, 3:30PM-

At the Reward Room, Gumball, Prudence, Darwin, and Carrie are eating together with their snacks along with the Rob Brothers. They're happy to get great rewards at the end of their playtime. Gumball and Prudence are eating Ice Cream Sandwiches together while the rest eat meals

"So, if Carrie is a ghost" Robin asked to Gumball's friends "How come she can eat anything like that?"

"It's always like that" Carrie replied while eating her meal "After I discover a new emotion from Darwin, I started to feel, touch, and eat in any of my emotion I have"

"Carrie and I have been friends for a time" Darwin said while his eyes are at her "Because she's caring for me, I have to care about her life as well"

"I'm just glad you guys have changed for a long time" Gumball appreciated for his old friends to change

"How come?" Prudence confusingly asked to Gumball

"The Rob Brothers are the best gamers of GameZone" Gumball explained "They received gaming awards on any gaming competitions. They are good on competition because they can be as competitive as I thought"

"Wow, _such good friends_" Prudence thought not looking away from Gumball, she knew she has something to say "So, Gumball. The Fountain Square seems beautiful at afternoon and I wanted to come with me"

"Sure, anytime you want" Gumball didn't hesitate to guide her as they leave everyone alone "Bye, everyone" as they leave the arcade, the Rob Brothers, Darwin, and Carrie

"Bye, Darwin. You too, Carrie" Robin and his brothers left without any hard feelings "See us again? We'll be in the Whack-a-Mole" as they leave together to the Whack-a-Mole, Carrie and Darwin are alone and they blushed like they can feel their moment embracing

"Should we go back playing games?" Darwin asked to the ghost, giving Carrie a snicker to him

"Nope" Carrie responded as she quickly kissed Darwin in the lips, she floats away to let him race "Race you to the Whack-a-Mole"

"Come back, Don't leave me" Darwin said while he ran to catch Carrie "I love you, Carrie" what he said blushes Carrie, they run past Larry Needlemeyer who is done removing the wet floor sign

"Hey! No running in the-" Larry tried to warn, too late "Never-mind, they're just kids" he ignores them vandalizing the rules (No Running in the Arcade)

-Fountain Square, 3:50PM-

At the city square which is a fountain, Gumball and Prudence are sitting there because the doe is tired of walking around the city. Gumball and Prudence's relationship as friends has come to an end because they've been friends for a long time

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Gumball" Prudence said gratefully to Gumball "I was so happy about having fun together"

"I know, Prudence. Maybe we should rest here before we can go home" Gumball said as he sits beside her, he started to explain if he can tell to Penny about his feelings for the doe "I don't know what I'll have to say if tell to Penny about how much I have feelings for you. It's like a double life of someone talking to me..."

"I never know what I react if I find out that what I'm hanging out has an alter ego. Like Darn it, Prudence! I can't explain about my feelings to Penny. I wish you understand now" Prudence understood about Gumball's explanation, she can't take her identity anymore

Believing about Penny's accident, Prudence has a secret on her side. It is about her life as a girl with a peanut shell. She can't bare the difference anymore as she cut the tension by speaking to the cat

"Gumball, I know we've been friends for a long time" Prudence briefly described to Gumball, she started to get nervous and whimpering in fear about her thoughts as the chapter ends "I got something to tell you."

**End of Chapter 6 (Next Chapter: Gumball and Prudence are all alone now at the Fountain, Prudence is finally going to tell a secret to Gumball. Last Chapter of the Story. Will be the longest chapter by word count.)**


	7. Prudence is Penny! (Ending)

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**The Beautiful Girl (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Original Title: The Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Main Characters**: Gumball and **Penny/Prudence (Without Shell)**

**Supporting Characters**: Carrie, Darwin, Carmen, and Alan (Last Two are supporting until the end)

**Note**: This story will change Penny's Species without her shell after Season Three Episode 'The Shell' premieres. Until then, her species is **doe**, female counterpart of **deer**.

**Chapter 7: The Revelation (Ending)**

-Fountain Square, 3:55PM- (Continued from Chapter 6)

Continuing from where Prudence finally confessed to Gumball of who she is, Gumball finally got his ears wide to know her secret. The doe whimpered, finally revealing her secret to Gumball

"I'm not Prudence Fitzgerald. I am Penny Fitzgerald, I'm the beautiful doe!" Gumball is surprised that Prudence Fitzgerald is Penny Fitzgerald all along

"You're..." Gumball recalled the name to the whimpering doe "Penny Fitzgerald?"

"Yes, yes I am" Penny finally confessed to him with tears of ecstatic because he finally understand that she is hiding herself from him all along

"Penny Fitzgerald" Gumball recalled again as he hugged her romantically "I thought I could never see you again"

"I do too, Gumball" Penny replied "Because I don't want you to know that I'm a female deer" he stopped hugging her, smiling because the doe he is hanging out all along is Penny Fitzgerald

"Penny. Why are you afraid of hiding your body from anyone else?" Gumball asked a few questions to her "Is it because someone will laugh at you?"

"It's true" Penny answered, felt ashamed of not telling her secret earlier "I don't want to let everybody know that I'm a female deer. Especially you, Gumball"

"Penny, why would I laugh at you if you're most interest girl that I've ever met?"

"Because I don't want to let anyone know I'm a laughing stock" Penny, now a doe, tells her flashback about her body without a shell "It started before I was made fun at elementary. I used to live without my shell, it was cool and a beautiful exciting day to see my neighbors. One day, when I first go to elementary school, a boy bullied me like 'I'm a doe with antlers.' Most boys and few girls make fun of me because they thought "I'm just a living girl with antlers." Antlers are somewhat a boys' feature for deer, but I was born with it."

"That's why, my family made a life-sized peanut shell. The shells we wear are a family heirloom because no one may know what species are we, I too was also wearing it because I thought this will help me to prevent bullying me. It worked and I decided to wear it for my life until my dad ran over me, that is where you found out my secret about my body without a peanut shell" after her story ended, Gumball realized the story about

"So, that's why you don't want to know you are a doe" Gumball summarized the reason why Penny isn't showing her beautiful body "You've been bullied in Elementary, right?"

"I know" Penny remembered and said about her downfall about her peanut shell "After you're gone yesterday, something went wrong about my shell"

**Penny's Flashback (Penny's POV)**

-Elmore Hospital, 3:45PM-

I was worried I told to Gumball about my alter ego. My sister offered me a bottle of water because I was thirty as the bandage doctor came in for diagnosis

"So, is there any injuries my daughter suffered?" My father asked to him

"We have good and bad news" The doctor said the good news "Your daughter's pelvic injury caused a minor effect on the bones. Your daughter will be fine by the next day"

"What about the bad news, doctor?" I asked to him

"We can't fix your shell, Miss Fitzgerald" The doctor replied, I can't believe my shell is broken and it cannot be fixed

"But why, doctor?" My mother asked, worried because someone will make fun of me "Is there something wrong about it?"

"The shell can only brace a severe accident like her recently. The only solution is to remove your daughter's shell so we can fix it without any hassle" the doctor's idea made me worried about my body without a shell

"Penny, are you naked without your shell?" My mother asked to me

I noticed I was wearing clothes, it is green and blue shirt, and orange skirt. Gumball reminded me about wearing something without my shell, it was a relief but I hope Gumball

"No, mom" I answered to my mother, then turned to the doctor "I was wearing clothes while I was with Gumball and Darwin. How long will it take to fix my shell?"

"Unfortunately, apart from the time you make the shell, it will take a month to fix it" Doctor answered as the bad news went worse "Are you okay without it?" it was a hard decision, I frowned and couldn't decide if I can live without my shell or not

At the end, I decided to live without it because the doctor will fix my shell someday

**End of Flashback (Third Person View)**

-Fountain Square, 4:00PM-

"The doctor told me about my shell" Penny started crying because her shell can't be fixed fast "It can't be fixed for a week, I have to live without for a month. I'm a horrible person, Gumball" ashamed for Gumball who knew her downfall, Gumball started being honest and kind to Penny

"You are not a horrible person" Gumball comforted her fears "You're beautiful and special just like me, I've tried saying to you about a long time"

"That's not the point, Gumball" Penny asked to him about something he can't answer "What if the doctors can't fix my shell?"

"Don't be dramatic, Penny. They will fix your shell, I know it will. I was made fun too. Look, I was born with an ugly face before the doctor fixed my ugly face. I was also made fun at elementary before I meet you, just because I have a big head doesn't mean anyone will just hate me by bullying"

"What do you mean?" Penny asked to him honestly

"I don't care if I'm going to say 'You're a doe with antlers' or just make fun" Gumball explained as he is about say something "You're more than a best friend I can count on you. I want to confess something, Penny"

"Sure, Gumball. What is it?" at first he can tell to Penny how he feels, but without her shell, he feels nervous and stuttering for words

"Look..." Gumball finally confessed with "Penny Fitzgerald, I love you!" she gasped in ecstatic because her friend loves her so much, she wasn't expecting it

Gumball felt embarrassed about his confession to her. Penny blushed and hugging him romantically as they are now more than friends forever, Gumball smiled for her friend to understand his feelings

"I love you too, Gumball" Penny whispered after hugging, Gumball is going to give a gift to Penny but he has another idea

"I have something to give you. It's a-" Before Gumball finished his sentence, Penny the doe kissed him (Lip-on-lip) without any fear on her mind. Gumball wasn't expecting her kiss too, so he kissed her back and savor together

Off-Key (aka Somewhere) from the fountain, Molly and Penny's Little Sister are walking by the fountain as they saw the couple kissing. Penny's Little Sister was disgust while Molly didn't hesitate to look

"Why is my sister kissing Gumball?" Penny's Little Sister to Molly as the couple stopped kissing without even seeing them

"I don't know" Molly answered normally, letting her go away from them to have their moment "You'll know it when you grow up"

"At least, the two are having a romantic time" the small peanut smiled while the girls passed by Darwin and Carrie, telling about Gumball and Prudence's/Penny's Romantic Time

Darwin and Carrie saw Gumball and Penny staring each other romantically as they interrupt

"That's a great time, you two" Gumball and Penny heard Carrie, turned to the goldfish and the ghost "What a great first kiss you two have, Prudence"

"It's nothing" Penny said, now getting up to go home "By the way, I'm not Prudence. I am Penny Fitzgerald" Darwin and Carrie laughed in realization, at least they're not making fun of her

"Dude, you convinced us that she is another girl?" Darwin asked to his brother

"It's not about my plan, she made this up" Gumball answered his question "You guys forgive her, right?"

"Why would we say no? Of course we forgive you, Penny" Carrie forgave to Penny as they are heading home "Come on, Let's go home" as they are walking home, together with Darwin and Carrie, Penny and Gumball smiled each other holding hands together

"I was so happy about how Gumball knew that I'm a doe. Even if I don't have my shell, I can still be myself" Penny thought, learning a lesson about the whole story. It doesn't matter right now whether she is Penny Fitzgerald or Prudence Fitzgerald, she can keep her alter ego... for now

-Elmore Junior High, 8:00AM-

At Elmore Junior High, Students in Ms. Simian's Classroom are impressed of Penny's new look without her shell and about Prudence Fitzgerald is Penny. Everyone made a surprise for Penny Fitzgerald as she opens the door. Banana Joe, Tobias, Gumball, and Leslie pop some confetti upon her appearance as they cheer in unison

"Happy Birthday, Penny Fitzgerald!"

Penny is now ecstatic because her friends didn't forget her thirteenth birthday. For any means, Gumball is somewhat older than Penny, despite they have the same age, their date of births are different. Gumball offers her a present to her, it is her locket which has two pictures of Gumball and Penny separately

"My locket!" Penny exclaimed happily because she lost locket in a chapter of this story "How did you find it?"

"Remember about how I kissed Carmen" Gumball asked to her, revealing how he find her locket "I found it where you started running away from me" Penny turned to Carmen and Alan who are surprised that she is the beautiful doe

"Carmen, I forgive you" Penny said to Carmen, waving Carmen's hand in return "Thank you for returning it to me" Gumball nodded in response, he finally loves her for who she really is

Penny learned her lesson that everyone is special, even herself and without a shell. Everyone in the classroom celebrated Penny's Thirteenth Birthday as the story ends with Molly recalling Penny's name, Penny's alter ego, and real species

"Penny Fitzgerald or Prudence Fitzgerald is a beautiful doe without her peanut shell."

-The Fitzgerald House, 10:00PM-

Half of the day is passed because of Penny's Birthday. She is now thirteen years old and she start hanging out with Gumball ore often. At her bedroom, she yawned groggily as she is going to sleep without her shell. Good news is on her side now because her parents told her about her shell, it can be easily fixed within a few weeks eventually. Before she can go to sleep, the doe picked up her phone and called Gumball

"Hello?" Gumball finally called to Penny

"It's me, Penny" the doe said to Gumball "Glad you're almost asleep"

"So, what are you calling at night?" Gumball asked to her, gurgling because he is brush his teeth before bedtime

"It's my shell" Penny replied, explained about the good news "My dad told me that my shell will be fixed in a few weeks. Someday, I'll be back to normal which is you'll see me in a doe again in the future"

"I was glad of you. Not just about your shell, but also-" But Gumball choked for any reason, she gasped terrified and she tried to know if he is okay

"Gumball, are you okay?" the cat clears his throat and spoke again

"I'm fine. Almost passed out from choking" Gumball comforted, she sigh in relief as he continued "Anyway, but also... Doing the right thing"

"Thanks, Gumball" Penny gratefully said "See you at school again?"

"Most of the time. I love you"

"Goodnight" And Penny hangs up with him, she lay down on her bed to fall asleep

And then, her smartphone vibrated as she picks it up. Gumball also sent a message to her, like a love letter

* * *

Dear Penny Fitzgerald,

My heart has brighten up a new life thanks to you, I couldn't resist but to thank you for telling me the truth about yourself. If you wouldn't have exist, I'd end up convincing you are Prudence. I know if you're reading this message. Happy Birthday, Penny.

Love,

Gumball Watterson

* * *

After reading his message, Penny snickered and started to close her eyes. Even she is Penny or Prudence, Shell or Without Shell, Gumball cared for her feelings right now. Penny can finally move on without her shell until next month as she and Gumball started hanging out frequently, but not too much. Finally, the story ends with Penny slowly drifting to sleep, the day will be a new day she'll look forward to.

**The End (Ending Song: Amazing Grace, Inspired from The Amazing World of Gumball 'The Date')**

**(FanBoy752: End of Story, Gumball and Penny. Another Character's Feelings will be soon, this time Phineas and Ferb's World. Phineas has been oblivious to Isabella for a long time, so Phineas pays her the time by asking Isabella out on the park. Will Isabella confess her romantic feelings to Phineas? 70/30 Chance. Goodbye, see you soon)**


End file.
